


The Secret Life of Letters

by Shameless_J



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon!Josie, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel!Castiel, BAMF!Josie, Destielie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, MarkofCain!Dean, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Polyamory, Rimming, Season 9 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_J/pseuds/Shameless_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters are able to exorcise Abaddon, the Queen of Hell, out of Josie Sands, the Woman of Letters comes to stay at the bunker she once knew as home. Having been flung 55 years into the future, she feels isolated and lost with only Castiel and the Winchesters to help her navigate this strange, new world.<br/>Slowly, she realizes that she has feelings for Castiel who so kindly cared for her while she recuperated from nearly dying after being possessed, but is also incredibly attracted to Henry Winchester's grandson, Dean.<br/>Things become doubly complicated when she realizes that the fallen angel and the hunter have feelings for each other.<br/>What she doesn't realize is that they are each trying to manage their own feelings for her.<br/>Can they figure out how to make these feelings workout without anyone being hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> **Currently on HIATUS until the Breezes Verse is completed**  
> Hello Beautiful Fanficers,  
> This is my first ever fanfic piece. I am a hard core Destiel shipper and decided to explore this idea because I can't get it out of my head.  
> This story will be a long, slow-burning epic. Though the beginning won't have much smut, I will definitely earn my explicit rating in later chapters.  
> Just for fun, all the chapters (and the series itself) are named after songs.  
> I will do my best to tag for any items that may push people's triggers, but there isn't going to be anything majorly horrible other than a lot of angst until these three can figure out how to deal with their feelings for each other.  
> I have also taken some liberties with a few canon items and with Josie Sands' character.  
> I currently have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Feedback is encouraged!  
> Chuck Bless You for Reading,  
> J =-D  
> P.S. I own none of the characters (other than my Original Female Character). I make no profit other than the satisfaction of sharing my story with my fellow fanficers. Gods bless Adam Glass for creating Josie Sands and Eric Kripke for creating Supernatural.

**CHAPTER 1: "The Devil Inside"**

“Ahhh!” Josie yells as she fights Abaddon from the inside.

The tall, crimson-haired woman sits strapped to a chair inside a devil’s trap painted on the floor.

Sam Winchester stands just outside the red spherical shape on the floor spouting Latin words to no avail.

Josie slams back violently into the chair then she flings forward involuntarily when a malicious grin spreads over her lipstick smeared lips.

“Haha, you might as well be reading me a bedtime story, Sammy,” Abaddon, the Queen of Hell possessing the Woman of Letters taunts.

“It’s not working, Sammy!” Dean says standing next to Sam with the First Blade clutched in his hand, “I know you don’t want me to, but I think this might be the only choice.”

Dean stalks forward toward Abaddon with the blade firmly in his grasp itching to be put to use.

“Boys, we’ve done this dance before. You can’t kill me,” Abaddon laughs as Dean approaches.

Sam flips through the book he has been reading from.

“Dean, wait!” Sam calls out to his brother, “We’ve never tried this one. It might just work.”

Dean grits his teeth with his arms firmly fixed on Abaddon, “Grrr, OK.”

“Aww, I was so looking forward to you...penetrating me,” she teases Dean.

Deans eyes burn with rage when he says, “Do it, Sammy!”

Sam recites the new incantation.

“Oooh, that tickles,” Abaddon laughs.

Sam continues to recite the incantation, and Abaddon begins to look worried.

“Somethin’ wrong, princess?” Dean quips.

“Oh, no,” Abaddon mutters, “Fuck! No!”

“It’s working, Sammy. Keep going!” Dean shouts

Sam reads louder this time.

Suddenly, the Angel Castiel appears next to Dean with his tan trench coat flapping and then settling around him.

“Cas!” Dean blurts, “Where were you?”

“I was securing Crowley in the next room,” Cas says fixing his eyes on the possessed woman inside the devil’s trap, “Abaddon is clawing at that poor woman. She needs to fight her from the inside.”

Dean thinks quickly, “Josie! I know you’re still in there! Sam is doing the best he can, but you need to fight Abaddon with all you got!”

“Ahhh!” Josie shouts, “Get out of me, you bitch!”

Josie’s nails dig deep indents into the armchair’s wood.

“Ahhh!” Josie shouts violently.

Sam continues to repeat the incantation over and over again with more fervor.

Josie braces herself, “I said get OUT!”

Josie’s neck and face bolt straight up stiffly to the sky, and thick, black smoke pours out of her with such violence that it causes her body to shake in the chair that she’s tied to.

Once all the smoke has cleared, Cas and Dean pause before rushing to her side.

Sam bends over putting his hands to his thighs feeling completely spent.

Josie slumps in the chair lifelessly with her face covered in splatters of blood, sweat, and black eyeliner tears on her cheeks.

Dean rushes to untie her and feels for a pulse.

“Abaddon did much damage to her. She is very close to death, Dean,” Cas says sadly.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean holds Josie’s face and smacks her cheek, but she doesn’t respond because she is unconscious. “C’mon, Josie! You didn’t fight that bitch just to sleep now,” Dean looks at Cas, “We have to do something!”

Castiel ponders for a moment then walks over to Josie and gestures for Dean to move away from her.

Dean has an apprehensive look in his eyes, but moves back.

“Avert your eyes, Dean,” Cas says with gentle authority.

“Sammy! Fire in the hole!” Dean yells to his brother.

Dean runs to put space between himself and Cas then turns away covering his eyes.

Castiel gently places a hand on Josie’s head, and he emits a blinding light illuminates the entire room.

When the light begins to die away, Dean puts his arm down and cautiously turns to Cas.

The angel looks depleted.

“Cas, what did you do?” Dean asks with a hint of tension.

“I...used a part of my grace to save her,” Cas explains as he examines Josie.

Sam approaches Cas, “You mean your borrowed grace?”

“What the fuck, Cas!” Dean shouts.

“She will live, but she will need to rest and recuperate. I could only use a small piece to help save her,” Castiel says apologetically.

“God dammit, Cas!” Dean runs a hand through his hair.

Castiel’s eyes suddenly go wide.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks him.

“It’s Metatron,” Cas stops to listen.

“You still picking up Angel Radio?” Dean asks.

“Yes, not very strongly, but there are several angels speaking at once,” Cas’ eyes search the air as he listens, “It sounds like he has human followers doing his bidding...violent things to prove their loyalty.”

“Great. Now Metadouche has humans drinking the Kool-Aid,” Dean says.

“I don’t see what sweetened beverages have to do with Metatron’s megalomania,” Castiel tips his head to look at Dean.

“Never mind,” Dean shakes his head, “Where?”

“Chicago,” Cas replies.

“OK, Sam and I will try to figure out what he’s doing and try to stop him,” Dean says.

“What are we gonna do about Josie?” Sam asks.

“Shit, you’re right,” Dean thinks quickly, “Cas, take her back to the bunker. Crowley too. Just lock him in the dungeon.”

“I can help with Metatron,” Castiel challenges.

“I know you can, but Josie needs someone to look after her,and you look like your batteries could use a charge,” Dean argues.

Cas looks perturbed, but replies, “Very well, Dean.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though Castiel is in a weakened state, the diminished grace he has still allows him to have superhuman strength.

After securing Crowley in the dungeon, he carries Josie into a clean, empty room in the bunker. Gently and thoroughly, her removes the shirt she wears that reads “The Devil Made Me Do It”.

Castiel tries hard to prevent his mind from venturing into inappropriate thoughts as he wipes Josie’s skin with a damp rag, but he still admires her delicate features as he removes the smeared make up and sweat from her face.

Though Castiel has been near a few women before, he’s never been this free to touch and observe all the contours of such a soft face.

The situation makes the angel feel echoes of when he stitched Dean Winchester back together after pulling him from Perdition.

Castiel shakes the odd thought and feeling to quickly dress Josie in some of Dean’s spare clothes. He wishes he had some women’s clothes to put on her, but they don’t currently have any females staying in the bunker.

Or they didn’t until Josie arrives.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Josie wakes up, she feels torn up from the inside and devoid of enough energy to even turn over.

“Please, don’t exert yourself,” a very deep voice calls out to her gently.

Her warm green eyes fight to flutter open, and she turns her head toward the origin of the voice. She opens her mouth to speak, but her throat is too dry and hoarse to allow any words to form.

“Here,” Castiel helps her tilt her head up to drink from a glass.

Everything around her is bright, but Josie can make out a dark figure against the light in the room.

Slowly, a concerned face with a 5 o’clock shadow and ethereally piercing blue eyes is staring at her.

Instinctively, she recoils back and looks around to try and figure out where she is.

“You are OK. You are safe,” the figure reassures her.

“Who?” Josie raspy-almost voice utters, “Who are you? Where am I?”

“My name is Castiel,” he pauses considering how much to share with her, “You are...in the bunker belonging to the Order of Letters.”

She looks around the sparse room.

“This isn’t my room. Why am I not in my room?” she feels herself and looks under the covers to see she is wearing unfamiliar garments, “Where are my clothes!?”

Josie pulls herself as far from Castiel as she can manage in her weakened state.

“Josephine, I am sorry,” he pauses, “Your clothes were...ruined, and this was all I could find on such short notice.”

“You dressed me?” she asks.

“I did, but I assure you, I did my best to look away save for examining you for injuries,” Cas responds.

“Are you a doctor?” she wonders.

“No,” he responds without offering more.

“What happened to me?” she asks herself as well as Castiel.

“You were…,” Castiel hesitates, “Possessed.”

“Possessed?”

“I’m afraid so,” he replies.

“Well, where is everyone?” Josie demands, “Where’s Henry?”

Castiel proceeds to inform Josie that Henry is dead and that Abaddon, the once Knight of Hell then Queen of Hell, used her to travel over 60 years into the future.

“You’re mad!” she half-laughs, “How is that even possible!? I want to see Henry!”

Cas replies sadly, “I am very sorry.”

Josie is suddenly overwhelmed thinking that everyone that she knows is probably gone. Her stomach rolls at the the thought that everything she has ever known has been ripped away, and she is fearful of what this alleged future is like. The thought of having been possessed and all choice removed from her leaves Josie feeling hollow, vapid, violated, and shaken in every way possible. A sob cuts tears from her chest and hot tears burn her pale cheeks.

“I’ll give you a moment,” Castiel says before stepping out of the room and exhales sadly.

He wishes he could do more to ease her pain.

If anyone know how Josie feels after being flung into a strange, new world, the fallen angel would.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dean lies face down with most of his clothes still on.

Somehow, he’s managed to kick off his boots while he slept.

Sam snores loudly in the neighboring motel bed with all his limbs splayed and his feet hanging off the end of the full sized bed.

This is the first time Sam and Dean have seen a bed in nearly 48 hours, and exhaustion doesn’t begin to cover how tired they both are after trying to track down Metatron.

He and Sam were able to find his latest cult compound only to find that the scribe of God has already cleared out and left a cold trail.

Dean was just about to settle into his first dream.

Which is why when his phone begins to ring, he plans on slowly torturing and murdering whomever is on the other line.

Sam whimpers like a child, and grumbles at Dean, “Answer it!”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growls before answering the phone without looking at who’s calling, “Whoever this is, it better be good.”

“Hello, Dean,” the viscous, gravely voice on the other side of the phone greets gently.

Dean blames the fact that he is too tired to keep his guard up and that it’s technically morning for him that there is a strange and involuntary twitch in his nether regions at the sound of his friend’s voice.

_Not hot at all_ , he thinks.

“Cas, what is it? Is everything OK?” Dean asks with tired concern.

“Josephine is awake,” Cas replies simply.

Josephine? Who the hell is Josephine? Dean runs the name through his mental rolodex.

“Who?” Dean asks.

“Oh, Josie,” the angel clarifies.

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Dean sits up and rubs his eyes, “How’s she doin’?”

“She’s still weak, but the crying has finally stopped,” Castiel replies.

“Crying? What the hell did you do to her, Cas?” Dean eyes go wide.

“She wished to know what happened….She was…upset to say the least,” Cas reports regretfully.

“Jesus, Cas! You have to spoon feed people that kind of bad news,” Dean shakes his head.

There is a long pause on the other line.

“I’m not sure how I should proceed now,” Cas says before waiting for Dean to offer advice.

“Uh,” Dean rubs his palm into his eye, “I dunno. Uh, make her some chicken soup or something…try to keep her entertained until we get back.”

“Entertained?”

“Yeah,uh,put on a few movies or music or something. Anything to help kill time so she’s not freaking out about being stuck in the future,” Dean elaborates.

“Very well,”Cas replies.

“I’ll call you after I’ve had a few hours of sleep. And, Cas,” Dean says.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Try not to be too…too you,” Dean tries to add gently.

Cas sighs, “Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean hangs up and taps the phone to his lip before lying back down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Miseducation of Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas asks himself, "What would Sam and Dean do?" and attempts to show Josie a bit of what he's learned about pop culture in the way only the fallen Angel of the Lord can.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fanficers,  
> I apologize for the delay. Last week was a bit hectic for me as I was wrapping up a giant piece of work I'm actually trying to market.  
> Anywho, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy the relationships that are slowly building.  
> There is a lil bit of smut (just masturbation) and orgasm denial.  
> I will do my best to warn if there are any trigger items in a chapter, but please feel free to leave a comment or inbox me with any concerns.  
> Again, I have taken liberties with Miss Josie, so please suspend the disbelief if you know that character well.  
> I'll be working on Chapter 3 this week (CHuc

CHAPTER 2: “The Miseducation of Josie”

 

Castiel decides to take Dean’s advice and treats Josie with kid gloves. Trying his best not to be like himself, he thinks, _What would Sam and Dean do?_

Castiel knocks on Josie’s door and gingerly opens it when she grants him entry.

“It was difficult to feed you while you were unconscious, so you maybe very hungry. I’ve brought you some soup,” he explains as he walks toward the bed with a small tray of food.

Josie does her best to sit up, but she is still very weak.

“Thank you,” she replies softly.

Castiel moves the bowl close to Josie and offers her a spoonful of chicken soup.

Josie is more hungry than she realized and eagerly takes the spoonful, but can’t help but feel a bit humiliated by her incapacitation.

“I would feed myself, but I can hardly move my arms,” Josie explains with a little shame.

“It’s not a problem,” Cas replies and continues to help feed her.

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Josie ponders out loud.

Cas frowns, “You’ve been through a lot.”

“Yes, but I can take care of myself,” Josie defends.

“At the moment, I would beg to differ,” he rebuts gently.

“You don’t understand, people don’t take care of _me_ ,” Josie argues, “I’m supposed to take care of me. I’m a Woman of Letters for crying out loud!”

“Josephine, I don’t doubt your abilities or your self-reliance, but at the moment, you are injured. Please accept my assistance,” Cas pleads.

Josie pauses for a moment then takes another spoonful as a show of acceptance.

“Sam and Dean should be back in a day or two,” Cas says using a napkin to dab the corners of Josie’s full, soft lips. Castiel is stricken with a strange tingling feeling at the feel of their smoothness underneath his fingertips; he pushes the sensation down, but acknowledges that the only other time he’s felt something similar to that is when he and Dean have shared glances that seemed to last forever and not long enough at the same time.

“Who are they?” Josie asks.

“Oh,” Cas remembers that she doesn’t know who they are, “The Winchesters. They’re the ones who saved you…”

“Are they related to Henry Winchester?” Josie wonders sadly.

“Yes, they are his grandsons,” Cas explains.

“Oh,so then they are also Men of Letters,” Josie assumes.

“Not exactly,” Cas hesitates, “They’re hunters.”

“Hunters!?” Josie blurts as her caretaker holds a spoon in front of her, “So does that mean you’re a hunter as well?”

Cas hesitates, “In a way…-maybe it’s best if Dean explains everything to you when they get back,” Cas gestures for her to take the spoonful, “My people skills are…a bit rusty. I don’t always explain things as well as I should.”

“Well, for someone who claims he’s not good with people, you are certainly doing well by me,” Josie smiles at Cas.

He smiles up at her shyly as he returns the spoon to the soup bowl.

“Castiel, do you think you could help me to my room? I’d also like to bathe and get into my own clothes if possible,” Josie requests.

“Of course,” Cas replies.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Castiel helps Josie get into the tub.

Finally having just enough strength in her arms to wash herself, Josie smooths a wash rag over her skin with great effort. All digits on her toes seem to be accounted for, there are a few scratches on her skin that she has no memory of acquiring. She tries not to think about the malevolent creature who had usurped her body and inflicted who knows what kind of damage upon the world. Upon asking, Castiel was more than hesitant to tell her what she had been possessed by insisting that she wait until Dean gets back to explain it to her.

Josie focused on allowing the warm water to soften her tense muscles, and she thinks about how grateful she is that Castiel is there to help her.

He’s sitting on the other side of the door just outside the washroom waiting for her to finish so he can help her out of the tub again.

When he had helped her into the bath, he had turned his face away to give her some semblance of privacy and waited until she was settled underneath the water before he stepped outside without turning back.

_His arms are very strong for someone so lean and wiry looking_ , she notes, _Unusually stronger than he appears. He is kind,_ but she can’t help but see the haunted and pained look in his eyes when he looks away deep in thought.

Running her hands up her soft, but flat belly, Josie lets her hands trail up to her full, floating breasts and runs the now puckered skin of her palms over her dark pink nipples as they protrude from the chilled air just above the water.

For a moment, Josie allows herself to think about Castiel’s hands and fingers exploring her skin and cupping her breasts. She hasn’t been touched so intimately in so long.

During the war, it had been easy enough to find a willing soldier or fellow female factory worker who wanted company to fight the nightly loneliness that crept over her; but as the war ended and conservative values swept over the country in the 1950s, it became harder to find a lover or a man who didn’t want to relegate her to a kitchen buried by the pile of children she’d be expected to birth and rear while her husband would be allowed to have a real life doing something worthwhile.

_No thank you_ , she thought.

Josie wasn’t adverse to finding a spouse and having children, but the thought of not being able to pursue a profession where her skills could flourish terrified her.

Is it possible to have that Norman Rockwell life and a lover or spouse who would allow her to be free to be herself?

She pushed the thought out of her mind as her right hand trailed its way away from her breast, past her navel and toward the thicket of brownish-auburn hair between her thighs.

_Well, that’s different_ , she thinks as her fingers fumble over hairs that are trimmed much shorter than she last remembers. The thought that what ever inhabited her without her permission changed something so intimate gives her pause and makes her stomach uneasy, but she shoves the queasiness down as her fingers gently slip to the top of her entrance. She gives herself a cursory inspection to make sure nothing else has changed in that area. When Josie finds nothing out of the ordinary, her fingers work their way back to the hooded nub at the top of her outer opening and softly begins to rub. She tries to clear her mind at first then the soft hum of Castiel’s voice is recalled by her mind and his soft almost boyish smile.

_What would those lips feel like upon mine?_ She fantasizes about what how his five o’clock shadow how scratch and redden her fair skin…how that jaw would feel as it just barely grazes one nipple as he switches to suckle on the other.

Her fingers work the nub more vigorously, and her back arches. Dazed and consumed with want, Josie holds herself. Her left hand grips her breast for purchase and the warmth in her loins begins to spread throughout her body. Teasing herself a bit, Josie dips a finger past her engorged nether lips into her tight, hot crevice. She bites down hard on her lower lip to stifle a moan and lets it die in her throat. A wave of heat and desire begins to overwhelm her. A set of firm fingers works her happy, nub more vigorously this time, and can only imagine what Castiel would say if he walked in and saw her in such a state.

The thought of the flesh and blood man sitting outside the door watching her or even hearing her, causes a shudder to run from her toes to the tips of her ears. Unbearably close to a very welcome climax, Josie’s left hand moves from her breast to grasp her right arm and feels a strange burning sensation on the skin there. It feels puffy and oddly more sensitive.

On the edge of madness, she holds herself tighter which seems to intensify the ecstasy that begins to creep over her.

Nearly drawing blood as she clamps her teeth over her lower lip, she swallows Castiel’s name and a blissful release makes her entire body seize causing water to splash hard against the inner walls of the tub. She almost gives herself away when she pants to catch her breath afterward, and elation turns to near panic when she her renewed lucidity allows her to investigate the mark on her arm.

It looks like a brand, a hand print. She winces at the thought that the demon who possessed her also scarred her body in such a way.

Castiel knocks on the door, “Josephine, is everything alright?”

She chokes down an angry cry, “I think I’m ready to get out now, Castiel.”

He opens the door gently and is careful to avoid looking at Josie again trying to maintain that semblance of privacy.

If she wasn’t so shaken by the newly found disfigurement, perhaps Josie would have allowed Castiel to admire how her porcelain skin shone with a thin sheen of moisture from her bath.

It’s when he helps her into her white, slip of a night gown and her dark robe that she realizes how truly handsome and tender Castiel is when he is so close to her. 

_Cerulean?_ Josie thinks as she tries to describe the alluring shade of his eyes as they look away from her. Her intruding admiration of her caretaker takes a backseat to her current worry. “Castiel, can you tell me what this is?” she asks as she pulls down the sleeve of her robe exposing her bare shoulder and a hand print on her right upper arm.

His eyes look away modestly but also with a hint of shame.

“That is…an unfortunate by product of what had to be done to save you,” Cas says as he holds her waist and helps her back in her bed gingerly covering her shoulder with her robe.

“So this wasn’t the demon?” she asks. 

“No,” Cas answers simply, “You should rest.”

Josie nods and doesn’t argue when Castiel steps out of the room and away from her.

She pulls down her robe’s sleeve again and gently runs her fingers over the mark, and it feels just as sensitive. Josie turns onto her left side lightly rubbing her marred skin working through her confusion until her eyes close, and she drifts to sleep.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Later that afternoon, Castiel helps Josie into the den.

His arm feels warm as it firmly grips around Josie’s dark, silk robe at the waist. This close to her, Josie can smell Castiel’s- _not cologne, but his skin and hair like something earthy and comforting_ -something she can’t place, but it evokes a feeling of nostalgia and longing for something she’s never had.

Castiel helps her sit on the dark-brown, leather couch that faces a wall and covers her legs with a warm blanket. He walks over to a darkened glass panel and grabs a strange handheld device from a shelf nearby.

“Dean suggested that I entertain you until he and Sam return,” Castiel says nervously, “I am not sure where to start, but I was able to find a few movies that Sam and Dean continually discuss.”

He steps toward the couch and presses a button. Suddenly, the glass panel is lit with colorful images and moving pictures.

“Wait, is that a…television?” Josie asks putting a hand to her mouth with astonishment, “A color television?”

“Oh, yes,” Cas replies, “I forget, technology was different during your time," he takes a seat next to Josie, but is careful not too sit too close remembering Dean continually chiding him about "Personal space, Cas!"

"There have been many advances. You’ll have to ask Sam to explain it to you,” he advises.

Epic music swells as the title for “Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones” scrolls across the screen. A few minutes into the movie, Cas explains to Josie that the movie series is an epic story about politics, intrigue, and love…in space.

“Sounds like the plot of a B movie,” Josie jokes.

“Oh, movies that would play along with what were considered better, larger budgeted films. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Castiel, but I’m certain the budget for this one was much larger than one for a B movie,” Josie laughs.

“So then why would it be a B movie?” Castiel tilts his head to the side in confusion. Though,Cas is aware of most pop culture references now, he still doesn’t quite understand them.

Josie laughs and waves a hand, “Never mind.”

“Oh, no,” Cas looks a bit startled.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asks with concern.

“There a character in this series that I find…off-putting. I try to have respect for all of God’s creations, but I will not be convinced that it is not an abomination,” Castiel cringes as Jar Jar Binks appears on screen.

Josie grimaces at the goofy looking creature with floppy ears, “Is that it-?”

“Yes,” Castiel looks away from the screen.

“We can turn it off,” Josie offers.

“No, please. Just watch. I do not want Dean to think that I have failed to entertain you,” Castiel looks at a far wall avoiding the TV.

Josie smiles at him warmly, “You really value his opinion don’t you?”

Castiel is a bit caught off guard, “Yes. Dean is…he’s a good friend-Sam is too, but Dean-he and I…we share a...profound bond.”

“Oh,” Josie utters a bit sadly.

As a junior member of the Order of Letters, she had met all types of people. One or two of those people had been men who preferred the company of other men. Josie herself had long been curious about how those men interacted with each other in private.

_How much more different was it for a man to be intimate with another man than with a woman?_

Her face flushes at the thought of when a girl at her boarding school had stolen a kiss from her on a lonely stairwell. She smiles to herself shyly and assumes men must feel a similar sense of excitement at being with another man as she did when that beautiful blond girl pressed her soft lips on hers.

“Are you too warm?” Castiel interrupts her taboo thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Your face, it’s a bit flushed. Are you too warm?” Castiel clarifies.

Josie blushes harder, “Oh, no. I’m fine really. Let’s just watch the film,” she smiles and keeps her eyes on the screen.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Castiel and Josie watch two more movies then take a break and just talk.

Josie tells Cas about growing up on the East coast and working in a munitions factory in her late teens and early twenties during the war. She explains that working had given her a sense of independence and she refused to become a homemaker when the war ended.

She inadvertently stumbled upon the Order of Letters when they needed a steno girl. And once she figured out what the Order really did, she did everything she could to become a member.

Castiel didn’t share much about himself other than he’d been friends with the Winchesters for a few years, and they were the closest thing he had to family. He went on and on about Dean Winchester and elevated him to a hero’s status and called him a “Righteous Man”.

After hearing Castiel talk about Dean with such fondness, Josie realized she’d have no chance with the handsome man in front of her.

However, she couldn’t help but feel flushed all over again when he placed his hands on her to help her to her room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“I don’t understand. Why are they wearing makeup?” Josie asks squinting her eyes.

The following evening, Castiel stumbled upon a music channel that actually still played music videos, and it just happened to be showing a Poison video.

“I can’t say I am terribly familiar with this group-Dean is so much better at explaining these things than I am,” Castiel hesitates,”but I understand that, among avian creatures, the males have bright plumage and sing elaborate songs to attract females. Applying the same logic to those young men, one may infer that they have adorned themselves in such a way-and have joined a musical group-in order to attract a mate or several mates.”

“Huh,” Josie responds then shakes her head with a little laugh and without thinking, places her hand on Cas’ hand, “Oh, Castiel, you are a wealth of knowledge.”

Cas freezes at her touch, and she pulls her hand back rapidly.

“I’m sorry,” Josie says quickly.

“No, it’s fine, really,” Cas reassures her.

Josie clears her throat, “How about we try a different channel?”

“Good idea,” Cas agrees and changes the channel to another that is playing a Destiny’s Child video.

Josie’s eyes go wide, “Well, that is certainly…provocative. What exactly do they mean by ‘bootylicious’?”

“I believe they are boasting about their sexual prowess and ability to please their mate,” Cas blushes and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Oh,” Josie blushes as well.

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean’s voice booms into the den.

A startled Castiel bolts straight up a bit frazzled, but he quickly meets Sam and Dean as they walk into the room.

Josie’s breath catches in her throat when she first sees Dean; something about the way he holds himself reminds her of Henry, but more rugged. She makes note of the warm way he looks at Castiel.

Dean glances at the TV then at Cas and crosses his arms and widens his stance, “What are you guys watchin’?”

Cas looks back at the TV to see Beyonce bending over seductively, “Oh, uh, I was exposing Josephine to some modern music.”

“Hmm. Well, don’t get me wrong, I love Queen Bey as much as the next guy, but that’s not music,” Dean argues.

“’Queen Bey’?” Sam shakes his head at Dean.

“Hey, just because I don’t listen to her music, doesn’t mean I don’t know about her,” Dean defends himself, “You have to admit she’s pretty hot.”

“Whatever, man. I have like five days of sleep to catch up on,” Sam begins to make his way to the corridor that leads to his bedroom.

Castiel clears his throat to stop Sam, “Would you like to say hello to Josephine first?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam walks over to Josie on the couch, “Sorry, I’m just really tired. Sam.”

Josie shakes his hand, “Josephine Sands.”

Dean stares at Josie observing how welcoming her smile is, and he fights the memory that she was once Abaddon.

_It’s not her_ , he tells himself.

“Dean,” Cas says to Dean firmly.

“What?” Dean sees Sam gesturing at him with his head toward Josie, “Oh, yeah.”

Dean walks over to her subtly running his eyes up and down the length of her entire figure then shakes her hand, “Dean Winchester.” Dean’s freckles darken over his reddening cheeks as an warmth spreads inside of him while he holds Josie’s hand. Josie also has a hard time pulling her eyes away from him.

Castiel sees the exchange between his friend and his current charge, and he can’t help but feel the being of an uneasy knot threading itself in his stomach.

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m really tired,” Sam says as he heads toward the corridor, “Nice to meet you, Josie.”

Josie raises a hand to wave goodnight to Sam.

“So, Jos,how you feelin’? How’s Cas been treating you?” Dean can’t seem to keep his eyes off of her.

“Castiel has been more than hospitable,” she smiles graciously at Cas, and Cas almost timidly smiles a wide-grinned smile at her. Almost like they’re sharing an inside joke.

Dean can’t help but feel a connection between them, and he feels envious that Josie can smile at Cas so easily. He’s known the angel for years and can’t bring himself to be so openly happy around him.

_Not jealous_ , Dean tells himself, and then he sees Cas smiling more openly at Josie.  _So not jealous_ , he reiterates.

Dean’s posture goes rigid, “ Well, good. Not sure how much he’s told you, but we’ll all get together and talk after I get a little shut eye. G’night.”

Dean throws Cas a dirty look before leaving the room. Castiel’s smile drops from his face as he feels Dean’s disdain and wonders what he did to upset him. Josie felt the shift in the room when Dean’s tone went curt, and she sees the disappointment on Castiel’s face. She also wonders what triggered Dean to change so abruptly.

“Perhaps it’s time we retired as well,” Castiel suggests, “Would you like me to help you to your room?”

_God yes_ , Josie thinks, _Where did that come from?_

“No,” she smiles, “Thank you, but I think I can manage tonight.”

Cas looks a little sad,but says, “Very well. Good night,” before heading to his own room.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dean should be asleep. He should be on his second or third dream by now, but instead he is staring at the dark shadows dancing on his wall.

He flips onto his stomach for the umpteenth time that night and shuts his eyes, but every time he does, he sees Josie with those wide, pouty lips pulling into a stupid smile and Cas smiling back at her like an idiot with his stupid blue eyes.

If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say that there was a Disney Princess style twinkle in Cas’ eyes whenever he looked at Josie, all happy and stupidly bright.

Those eyes weren’t searching and questioning intensely enough to burn a hole in a wall like when he looks at Dean. Cas is so light and ridiculously breezy with Josie and her stupid perfect, lengthy, hourglass figure.

_Not jealous_ , Dean tells himself like a mantra.

Maybe if he just jerks off, it’ll help him get his mind off of the hollow ache in the pit of his chest.

On his back, Dean’s unties the knot to his pajama pants and slips his hand under the waistband; it’s all business as he doesn’t even tease himself. He grabs hold of his cock and begins stroking intent on just to making himself come quickly.

The sensation of his hand wrapped around his own length is so soothing and pleasurable that, in his depleted state, he nearly falls asleep.

Dean isn’t thinking about anything really maybe a hot, dark haired girl, as he tightens his hand over the head of his cock when the image of flaming locks falling on milky white breasts starts to creep into his mind. He goes along with the idea at first, and moves his hand a little faster. His climax is nearly upon him. Suddenly, a pair of familiar, sparkling blue eyes and a deep, commanding voice that make him want to explore long dormant parts of his sexuality dominate his mind.

Dean pulls his hand out of his pants quickly and throws his pillow over his face; he smothers a frustrated growl into the pillow.

“Fuuuuck!”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Josie stares up at the ceiling.

Her mind was still reeling from her brief encounter with the Winchesters earlier that evening.

_Henry’s grandsons grew up to be just as handsome as their grandfather…if not more_ , she thinks.

Her heart grieves at the thought of her friend and former partner Henry. She grieves for all of the members of the Order she will never see again, but Josie had always been particularly fond of Henry. She had never told him of her feelings because by the time she’d met him, he was already married and had a young boy, John, Dean and Sam’s father.

_This is so odd_ , she thinks to herself finding it difficult to understand and accept that she is now in the year 2013.

_Like a B movie_ , she humorlessly jokes to herself, _And what the heck was with that exchange between Castiel and Dean earlier? Was Dean…jealous?…Poor Castiel had looked so hurt too…What is going on between those two?,_ she wonders _, Oh goodness, I really don’t need to fall for another Winchester who is already spoken for or his…beau? Lover? Husband?…What are those relationships referred to in this unknown future-this present?_

Josie tosses and turns until an uneasy sleep over takes her.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Though Castiel’s borrowed grace has left him feeling weaker and fairly human, he still has trouble staying asleep for long stretches of time.

On the roof, Cas enjoys the sensation of the wind running through his hair, and he has a strong desire to take flight, but he knows he has to stay close and keep watch.

Too many thoughts and regrets are usually what keep him awake, but in the last few days he’s been preoccupied with watching over Josie. While she was still recuperating, he stayed close to her bedside making sure her chest was rising and falling in her mildly fitful sleep. If she stirred, he would try to soothe the subconscious memories of the evil deeds Abaddon had performed while wearing her body. Watching Josie’s distress and tearful whimpering, stirred up his hatred of the self proclaimed Queen of Hell, but Castiel was grateful that no remnants of that hideous beast were visible on Josie’s face. The damage left behind was severe, but had not permanently tainted the purity of her soul.

_So much like Dean_ , the angel mused.

He felt both comforted and guilt-ridden that he had marked her when he’d saved Josie; he could see a small fragment of his grace within her. Castiel could see the ethereal energy working through her body to heal her.

“Creepy,” he’s sure Dean would say about Castiel watching Josie so attentively, but Dean doesn’t seem to understand that as an angel, Castiel had spent ions patiently observing things including humans.

Now that he is so close to human, he watches the way people behave to better understand how he should carry himself as a person; and though Cas is older than Humanity itself and has watched people evolve from the primordial muck, he has never been able to understand what it means to be human…and to be so far from Heaven.

Castiel feels a longing pang of emptiness that was once filled by the serenity of the host, filled with the love of his brothers and sisters.

It is because of that hollow yearning that he clings so fiercely and loyally to the Winchesters. He cares for them both as if they were family because they are his family now-but Dean…Dean’s soul, though battered by time and innumerable challenges, it continues to shine brighter than anything has ever seen in Heaven or on Earth.

Josephine’s soul also radiates a warmth and purity that is just as rare as the Righteousness of Dean’s.

The thought of both Dean’s strength and Josephine’s untarnished soul envelope Castiel with a strange sensation he’s felt before but never so intensely.

He wishes he was a scribe, so that he could better define how overwhelmed and comforted he feels when he is near either of them.

After all the atrocities and blasphemous things that Castiel has done, he cannot help but feel both unworthy and grateful that he is allowed to bear witness to these two unique souls, to be allowed to interact with them, perhaps to _love_ them.

_No_ , Castiel chastises himself.

He cannot seek to want more than all he’s already been given especially being granted another chance to redeem himself.

Looking up at the sky from his perch upon the roof, Castiel silently apologizes to the legions of brothers and sisters who were flung out of Heaven because of his hubris, but he does not expect to be forgiven.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“So what do you think of Josie?” Sam asks Dean.

The next morning, the brothers run out to get some food to restock the fridge before Cas and Josie get up.

Dean keeps his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel, “Alright, I guess.”

“Alright? I mean, I know she used to be Abaddon and all, but she’s pretty damn gorgeous,” Sam says.

“If you like that kind of thing,” Dean clears his throat.

Sam shrugs, “Well, she seems nice enough too.”

“Yeah looks like her and Cas are bff’s now,” Dean says bitterly, “Practically Mary-Kate and Ashley.”

“Maybe he likes her,” Sam suggests.

“What-Cas?” Dean looks at Sam, “No way.”

“Well, it seems like she likes him,” Sam adds.

Dean is pissed off by the idea, “Yeah, so what? Doesn’t mean he likes her…Even if he did, he wouldn’t know what to do…,” Dean makes a curved shape in the air, “…with all…that.”

Sam teases, “Speaking from experience?”

“What?” Dean asks.

“C’mon Dean,” Sam laughs, “Are you jealous or something?”

“What!? Me!? No!?” Dean snaps back quickly, “Of what? Cas’ weird Miseducation of Josie? No. No way, man.”

Sam shrugs, “Whatever, man. I just don’t see why you’re so worked up that Cas has a new friend-someone who probably gets what he’s going through better than we can. I mean think about it, poor Josie is just as lost as Cas-maybe more. She got possessed and flung almost 60 years into the future…wouldn’t you bond with someone who is just as lost as you?”

“Maybe you’re right, Sammy,” Dean relents, “But Jesus Christ, we need to do something about all the information Cas is getting wrong.”

Sam smirks, “They’re just movies, Dean-”

“’Just movies’!” Dean throws Sam a disgusted look, “I don’t even know you right now, man.”

“I’m just saying,” Sam states calmly, “You’re overacting.”

“-He started with _Episode Two_ for Christssake!” Dean says as if duty bound, “I need to fix this, Sammy.”

“OK, padawan, calm down,” Sam jokes.

“You think it might be too soon for _Back to the Future_?” Dean contemplates.

“Yeah, Dean, I think six seconds is a little soon for someone who’s been teleported to the future and can’t go back home,” Sam shakes his head, “That might be cruel and unusual…given the circumstances.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Dean reassesses, “I’ll need to start her on a series Cas hasn’t bastardized yet.”

Sam laughs and shakes his head.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
